


Tirar o fôlego

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Leliana lhe tirava o fôlego.





	Tirar o fôlego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take her breath away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872030) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #095 - breath (fôlego).

Leliana lhe tirava o fôlego. Kallian nunca conheceu ninguém como Leliana, que podia a desarmar com um simples sorriso, ou com o modo como tirava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, ou como ela podia falar sobre sapatos em um momento e se transformar nessa assassina eficiente no próximo. Era difícil até se concentrar perto dela, tudo o que Leliana precisava fazer era olhar para ela e de repente Kallian podia sentir seus joelhos enfraquecendo. De todas as surpresas que os últimos meses lhe trouxeram, o fato de seu amor por Leliana ser recíproco era o único raio de sol.


End file.
